


Shop Class 101

by her_silhouette



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Smut, Turtlecest, tcest, welding kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/her_silhouette/pseuds/her_silhouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raph finds out why Don only welds in private and Donnie finds out he's not the only genius in the family. Reposted from my Livejournal (colibrigurl) account. Minor edits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shop Class 101

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Shop Class 101  
> Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV Series  
> Characters: Donatello/Raphael  
> Prompt: 052 - Fire  
> Word Count: 3,853  
> Rating: NC-17 (you have been warned)  
> Summary: Raph finds out why Don only welds in private and Donnie finds out he's not the only genius in the family.  
> Author's Notes: Warning: SMUT!!! Yes, that's right folks, its smut. This is dedicated to my sister, unbeknownst to her (and she would probably have kittens if she knew I written this based off of her situation), because she told me of her sculpture teacher sporting major wood for just talking about welding.

Welding had always been one of Donatello’s favorite past times.  Since the first torch Don found on one of his first visits to the junk yard, he had been just aching to build something with metal, the correct way!

And thus, Don’s long standing relationship with welding was both a source of entertainment (“If you love it  _so_  much, why don’t you marry it?”) and awe, because watching Don create things from melting one piece of junk to another was like watching an artist uncover a precious piece of fine art; and the best thing was, Don had allowed his brothers to bother him while he was welding. He would have his custom-made gloves, leather apron, and metal helmet donned and would weld away, pausing every now and then to talk to which ever turtle plopped themselves down in his work area and either inquired about what his genius brain was creating this time (which was mostly Leonardo, and sometimes Raphael), or just bug him with inappropriate questions (this would most definitely be Michelangelo, though sometimes the other two were guilty of it as well.)

But as they grew older, Don seemed to feel awkward at having his brothers around while he was welding. He would pause more frequently, but only to ask his brother to let him concentrate on what he was doing and say he would continue the conversation later. Finally, a few months ago, Don kicked them all out of his workshop while he was working with metal, claiming he needed solitude while doing one of his favorite pastimes and, for the most part, they let him be.

Leo was unhappy about letting his brother weld things without supervision, (“I mean, what if he hurt himself and we weren’t there to help!”) but he understood Don’s need for solitude.  He would lock himself in Splinter’s room to escape his brothers while he tried to meditate. Mike had pouted and sulked, for all his attempts to enter the garage while Don was working proved fruitless and all he received for his troubles was a sore head (from Splinter’s walking stick) and no Donnie time.  But after a while, Mikey learned to leave Donnie to his thing and would just cling to him extra hard afterwards.

But Raph, he didn’t like it. At  _all_.

He somehow felt he was losing his brother (to a non-living thing, no less!) and he wanted to go back to the way things were, where he could bug Don any time he wanted and ask him what he was doing, or just  _watch_  him create amazing things; and, something that neither Leo nor Mikey had  _ever_  done, he sometimes helped Don with his projects.  Raph himself found welding fascinating, but only when it came to building things that went fast.

But Don blocked all of Raph’s attempts to help him.

“I’ve been welding since I was seven,” Don said irritably, “I think I can handle it myself.”

So for the first few months, Raph let it be for a while, convinced that Don was just going through a phase, and he would eventually be allowed back into his brother’s workshop and could help Don with his projects.  He didn’t have to like it, he just had to wait.

But as the months passed and Don still refused to allow his brothers (and father) into the workshop, Raph had enough. He wanted his brother back, damn it, and it was time for desperate measures.

So after a “spontaneous” night ride on his shell cycle, Raph got into a little accident.  It wasn’t major, he himself escaped with only minor abrasions. But his shell cycle, his precious,  _precious_  cycle was nearly unrecognizable when Raph presented it to Donatello, who looked on with horror.

“What the shell did you do?” Don cried out and ran to Raph, checking him over before moving onto the bike.

“Oil spill. Couldn’t avoid it,” Raph said through clenched teeth. His side hurt just a tad, and it was really heartbreaking to have to crash his own bike (on purpose!!) but knew it needed to be done. Besides, he didn’t trust anybody as much as he trusted Donnie to fix both him and the bike up.

“But I put slip-resistant tires on your bike!” Don knelt down and checked out the tires.

“I guess it doesn’t help if there is  _a lot_  of it…” Raph was ignored as Don continued his gentle probing of Raph’s baby. After a few moments, Donnie sat back and sighed.

“Well, no permanent damage, to both bonehead driver and bike.” Don got up and went to his work bench. “You go take some pain killers from the medicine cabinet and rest up a bit. It’ll most likely take me at least three days to fix this mess, if I can weld the torn metal together rather than having to go in search for more, and you won’t be able to ride during that time anyway.”

“I’m fine.”

“Raph, you just ran into a building. You’re not fine.” Don stopped his search for whatever the shell he was looking for and turned to Raph. “Go get some sleep. I’ll start working on your bike immediately, if that’s what you are worried about.”

“Na, it’s just…” Raph created a fake pause, for effect, and shuffled his feet just a bit. Very out of character for him, he knew, but it would get Don’s attention.

And his attention he garnered, indeed. Don stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on Raph’s shoulders.

“Is everything okay, Raph?” his voice was soft and concerned.

“Yeah, I just…” Raph bit back the grin that was threatening to come out, so it looked like he was just nervously biting his lip.  “I would much rather stay here and watch you fix her.”

Don froze slightly, understanding the request. “But it involves a lot of welding.”

“I know, I know!” Raph said quickly. “And I promise, while you are welding, I will be so quiet you won’t even know I’m here.”

Brotherly concern and compassion were battling with personal space in Don’s eyes, and Raph knew his brother enough to know which one would win. When another sigh escaped the younger turtle’s lips, Raph did a mental victory dance.

“Absolute silence.”

Raph allowed his grin to show, the relief in it wasn’t all fake. With all the enthusiasm as someone heading to their hanging, Don went back to his work desk to gather the tools they needed.

\---

A few hours later, the bike had been totally dismembered and they were assessing the damage further.

At the start of the project, Don seemed a little nervous, jumpy to have Raph so near, but the older turtle couldn’t wrap his head around why his younger brother was acting so weird. But as the repair continued, Don started to relax and things started to feel like they did in the old days, when Don would explain what he was doing as he was doing it and Raph would sit back, try to catch what his wordy brother was saying, and be amazed. Soon they were talking back and forth between each other, trying to plan out the next course of action.

Then finally, it came down to the welding part. Don was almost too involved to realize what they were about to do, but the key word in that sentence was  _almost._  Don had already donned his leather apron and gloves, and had just put on the helmet but hadn’t put it down yet when he realized it. He suddenly became twitchy again. Raph saw it immediately and quickly backed up. Without realizing it, they had moved towards each other, to the point that they were practically sitting on top of one another.

“Sorry,” Raph said with a sheepish grin. Don fingered the torch but didn’t pick it up, so Raph continued with, “’Absolute silence,’ gotcha.”

With another hesitant stroke to his torch, Don picked it up and lowered his helmet. He started to work slowly to the frame of the bike, in complete silence. Don was slow and careful as he worked through the twisted and torn metal, as if he were touching a lover and it simply fascinated Raph to no end.  He stared at Don’s hands as they shifted and touched, carefully coaxing the metal to a familiar shape and back together.

This was what he was missing, Raph realized. Don had such great hands and the wonder of seeing those hands work to create something so beautiful made Raph feel a little warm inside.

Of course, now the rest of him was feeling a little warm and by the way the sweat was glistening off of Donnie, his genius brother was feeling hot too.

Raph looked around for a second, wondering if the a/c had stopped working or something but shrugged it off.  Raph wasn’t going to bother Don, so he let it be.

But as time went on, Don started to sweat some more, and he started to tense up a little. The brainy turtle seemed to be having a hard time concentrating on the task at hand, and that was when Raph realized he was looking at Donnie more than he was at the work he was doing. His eyes, instead of following the flow of his hands, were following a bead of sweat that had come from his brother’s head to travel down to the back of his neck and dip over his shoulder to run down his chest. But from the angle Raph was at, he couldn’t follow it any further and he had the strange desire to follow it.  He even inched closer to try to follow it, but that was when Don shut off the torch.

Raph froze, expecting Don to tear his helmet off and yell at him, but Don just sat there, still facing the bike and not him. He shifted a little before he started to talk. He didn’t even remove his helmet to do it.

“R-raph?”

Raph was a little startled at how thick his brother’s voice sounded and wondered that maybe this was a bad idea.  He took in Don’s appearance. He was now shaking slightly and his free hand was gripping his leather covered lower stomach.

“Are you sick?” Raph moved forward again, but still didn’t touch him.

“NO!” Don yelled, then soften his voice, “No, no. It’s just…could you please…”

Don’s breathing was labored and alarm bells went off in Raph’s head.  Was Don ill and he didn’t catch it? He moved forward and lifted the helmet from Don’s face as he worriedly placed a hand on Don’s shoulder.

Don shuttered and a strangle sigh escaped before he continued, his eyes wide and a little glossed over. “…Leave?”

“Leave?” Raph questioned. “You’re not feeling well. What’s wrong?” He looked down and saw the hand that Don was using to grip his stomach tighten and a feeling of dread filled him. Was he hurt?

Raph quickly grabbed the offending hand and moved it away, which caused Don to squeak in protest, and lifted the apron up to look for an injury when what he found was something  _very_  different.

His brother’s very hard cock.

They both froze.

‘Oh, oh,  _oh._ ’ Raph thought as he stared down at the rigid member. He knew that this was the moment he should lower the apron, back off as he apologizes profusely, leave, and, perhaps, take a very  _cold_  shower. Yeah, that would be a  _very_  good idea, but he stayed there, staring down at what his brother kept secret.

Don, still shaking and sweating, his eyes still glassy and wide, started talking. “Oh, God…I’m sorry…it’s just,” Don licked his lips and bit back a moan. “I realized a few years ago I kind of find that welding caused certain…feelings…so I tried to control them whenever you guys were around, but you were  _always_  around and I just couldn’t…so I…uh…Raph?”

Raph had turned his attention from his current eye candy to Don’s face.  There was a blush across Don’s face, not entirely hidden behind the sides of the helmet and the purple mask. And Raph thought it was the cutest thing in the world. So as Don tried to explain, Raph stared at him, causing Don to trail off uncomfortably.

“This is why you kicked us out?”

Don simply nodded, his face darkening more.

‘Huh,’ Raph thought and titled his head a little, trying to piece it all together. “You still feel this way when I’m not around to watch you.”

Don nodded again, “Only, not as…intense…”

It was Raph’s eyes turn to widen. ‘Hmmm…’ The wheels in Raph’s head were starting to turn.

Perhaps it was the fact that he was so close to Don right now, who was looking so very delicious and giving off this wonderful musky scent that caused this line of thinking, or perhaps it was something dark and secret inside of him that he never knew existed until that moment, but right now, all he wanted to do was devour the turtle in front of him.

In a quick flash, Raph took the helmet off of Don’s head with one hand, tore the apron off with the other and when both articles were away from his younger brother, he grabbed Don’s shoulders and pulled him close, giving the startled turtle a deep kiss.

Don yelped in protest and tensed, but only for a second before he started to melt into Raph’s stronger arms.  Raph moved his arms until one was around Don’s shoulder and the other was behind his neck, holding his head to his, deepening the kiss. Don’s arms didn’t come up to attach onto Raph like he expected but they lowered to Don’s stomach and cock, where he gripped both with a moan.

Raph backed off from the kiss to stare at the leather-encased hand gripping the now leaking dick. He turned back to Don’s face, which was darker than ever.

“Oh,” Raph purred, “Is someone ready to play?”

Don gave a little ‘meep’ but didn’t protest, until Raph started to push him down.

“No, Raph!” Don cried, his eyes impossibly wide. “Wait!”

Raph froze. He shifted back, and waited for the lecture he was sure to come about how they were brothers and they shouldn’t even  _think_ about what they were about to do, but none came.

“I-I have to finish the part,” Don said in a husky tone, “Otherwise, it will look crooked if we save it for…later…”

Raph, who had held his breath waiting for the rejection, laughed. “That’s all, Brainiac? You wanna stop this because of a piece of metal?”

Don smiled slightly. “It’s your bike, Raphie.”

That phrase just blew Raph’s mind. He was so insanely touched by such a simple statement. Don was willing to go through some more painful minutes (because his cock was starting to turn  _purple,_  he was so hard) to fix  _his_  bike.

It was also the biggest turn on he had ever felt. He was now instantly hard under his shell, but he didn’t let himself drop down. Another idea formed in his mind and he wanted to try it out.

Raph let his signature smirk grace his face, his eyes narrowing in a predatory gleam. “I have an idea.”

Don’s face dropped the smile and something akin to hunger replaced it. “Y-yeah?”

Raph leaned over Don a little, causing the turtle to back up just slightly off of his knees and onto his butt. “How about  _I_  finish the part and you just sit back and,” Raph paused, his face just inches from Don’s own now. The olive-toned turtle gulped. “Watch.”

In that instant, Don’s eyes went black. His breathing, which had calmed down in the past few minutes, picked up again and his chest heaved ever so slightly. Don didn’t even need to say or do anything to show his approval of the idea. Raph grinned and gave Don another devastating kiss before he leaned back to survey his work. Don was now practically lying back, with only his gloved hands holding him up.

Raph glanced at those gloved hands with a predatory gleam in his eyes before he grabbed Don’s left hand and held it up to his face. He grinned at Don and said, “I’ll need these, though.” And with his teeth, he bit the tip of the middle finger of the glove and peeled it off of Don’s slacked hand. A moan escaped Don’s lips and a little bit of his tongue peaked out as Raph repeated the action with the other hand. Raph gave another smile, which caused Don’s shoulders to jump slightly before he backed away.

Raph donned the gloves and picked up the metal helmet and placed it over his head. He didn’t even bother with the apron. He didn’t really care if he got injured a little from the flying pieces of hot metal. He looked over at Don, who was starting to stroke his cock as he stared at Raph in fascination, before he started welding.

He made his movements slow and deliberate. One, because he didn’t have the skill Don had at welding and he didn’t want to mess up, but also, he wanted to give Don a show. He almost wished he didn’t have the helmet on so he could let Don see his facial expression. He would have stuck his tongue out in mock concentration to just tease him. But he mentally shrugged it off, storing it for a “next time” if Don was ever crazy enough to let him try again, and continued to work.  After a few minutes, the piece was finished to his satisfaction (and hopefully Don’s as well) and Raph turned off the torch.

He sat back on his haunches, and started to lift the helmet up. “Well, I’m d-“

Suddenly, Raph was tackled back and the helmet was knocked off of his head as Don launched himself at him and grabbed his face for a deep kiss.

By the time they ran out of breath, Don had pinned Raph to the floor and Raph’s cock had dropped down and was having a great time rubbing up against Don’s own. Don let go of Raph’s mouth and licked his way down to his neck and started to suckle and bite the sensitive skin there.

Raph’s head was spinning. This was more intense than he ever imagined. Here he was, lying on the cold floor of the garage with a withering and moaning Donatello, who was doing wonderful things with his mouth and hips, on top of him. Raph had always thought, that if something would happen with…anybody, he would be the dominant one, but this aggressiveness that Don was showing was such a mind-blowing turn on, he didn’t mind at all.

Suddenly, Don started mumbling something in his neck as his hands were exploring whatever skin he could reach. Raph freed a hand, which had been pinned down by Don’s body, and lifted Don’s head from his neck to hear what he was saying.

“Lubelubelubelubelube…” Don continued to mutter as he tried to reach Raph’s neck again.

Raph’s cock jumped, and he felt his own breathing hitch as he let Don deliciously attack his neck again as he frantically looked around for something that could help them with furthering the sexual exploration but aside from motor oil, which he was  _not_  letting near his body, he found nothing.

“Damn,” Raph muttered and Don groaned.

“Raphie…” Don’s voice was pleading, and Raph almost contemplated about letting him do it without lube, but that idea was nixed in a second flat. While he himself probably wouldn’t mind going without it, he was sure Don, no matter how out of his mind he was right now, wouldn’t allow it; and Raph sure as hell wasn’t going to go into Donnie without it, so they had to think of something.

Don started to rub his hips more desperately against Raph’s plastron and it sparked an idea with Raph.

“I gotta ‘nother idea.” Raph said with a wicked grin. Don paused slightly when Raph put his hands on his shoulder and shifted him down a little. He opened his legs a bit, removed one of his hands from his brother’s shoulders and placed it around his brother’s cock. He paused slightly, because it was strange feeling someone else’s cock in his hand before he positioned it between his legs, and he closed them, creating a vice like grip around his brother’s cock.

Don let out a churr, something that sounded so weird and arousing that Raph bucked a little, which caused Donnie to start pumping into his closed legs.

“Oh, God…” Don muttered as he thrust into the tight muscles, moving forward so he could make sure Raph’s cock was between their plastrons. He raised himself up slightly to allow the weeping appendage to brush up against their stomachs without squishing it entirely. Raph could have screamed at the wonderful friction, and every few strokes, the head of Don’s cock would pass over the entrance to his ass and it would send sparks up Raph’s spine.

Don grabbed onto whatever he could as he rolled his hips, tears coming into his eyes as his breath became shorter and shorter. In response to Don’s thrusts and roaming hands, Raph grabbed his brother’s ass and kneaded, urging his brother to go faster. When Don complied, he just held on tighter, ensuring that Don wouldn’t pull away.

As they lay there, thrusting and moaning, Raph felt something rise within him, something hot and desperate and right before he felt like he was about to catch on fire, he lifted Don’s tail that protected his precious entrance, stroked it up with one hand and let one of his leather covered digits dig into Don’s hole.

Don howled and Raph felt his brother’s release splatter between his legs. That was all it took for Raph to reach the edge too, and he rubbed his cock against Don’s stomach as he climaxed. They continued to thrust and pant as they slowly came down off of their high. After about a minute, they just laid there, Don on top of Raph, and caught their breaths.

Donatello was the first to move and lifted himself off of Raph and moved to sit on his haunches. He stared at Raph with a closed expression that the elder turtle recognized as Don trying to compute what the hell just happened, and then he gave a soft smile. Raph sat up, placing his hands behind him to help him stay up and smiled.

“Next time we weld, let’s remember the lube.”

The smile dropped from Don’s face, and Raph, for a second, regretted this foot-in-mouth moment before he was tackled to the ground yet again.

“Wha-?” Raph started to question the turtle on top of him again but a hot mouth silenced him.

After a few minutes, and a lot less breath, later, Don sat back a little with a feral grin on his face.

“You’re a genius!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to repost some of my old stuff on here, from both Livejournal and FF.N.


End file.
